


memories are lost and found

by stilesinwonderland (itsabravenewworld)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Domestic, M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsabravenewworld/pseuds/stilesinwonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stiles and Derek playfully hipchecking each other while making dinner"</p>
            </blockquote>





	memories are lost and found

**Author's Note:**

> do me a favor and listen to the song "Loco in Acapulco" while reading. It'll make you happy, even though it's not quite a happy song.

Their grainy sounding radio is the one thing that is consistently making noise in the apartment. Aside from nighttime, Derek at least has it switched on to the lowest option of volume, and always plays the old classics station. Stiles changes the station whenever Derek isn’t around to something more punk-rock, but he finds after months of staying in Derek’s apartment, he doesn’t mind the old music all that much.

 

“What song’s this?” Stiles mutters into Derek’s ear where he’s leaning over the counter after tossing his coat on the couch (Derek hates that, but he’ll pick it up later). He tosses the bag of cornbread, cranberries, and emergency butter onto the counter.  Derek is dressed already for the day, rather than just in boxers when he’d left; he actually looks really nice, in dark jeans and a dark gray henley. Stiles doesn’t expect to change out of his plaid overshirt, but maybe he might switch into a new pair of jeans.

Derek hums. “‘Tequila’, I think.” He’s busy chopping onions, without even batting an eye. He does take a second to lean over and kiss Stiles on the mouth. “Come chop some celery for the stuffing.”

“Put me right to work, I see,” Stiles snarks, but when Derek hip-checks him, he grabs a knife anyways. He reaches past Derek to grab a few stalks of celery from the other side of the counter. “My dad should be heading over at eleven. Scott and Allison want to visit her dad, so they won’t be here until a little later.”

“The food should be done at three, so that will be good.” Derek’s hands are moving fast, and Stiles gets distracted by their movement for a moment, until Derek notices him. “Start chopping,” he orders, and Stiles smiles sheepishly before he slices down.

After a few minutes, a new song starts up. Stiles elbows him and says, “Hey, I like this one.”

“You sound so surprised.” Derek does turn it up, and Stiles nods along to the beat.

“No, I just remember listening to this all the time.” He starts humming along, and chops more celery, cupping his hand and dragging it along the counter to put it all into a ceramic bowl. “More, you think?”

Derek eyes the bowl. “Definitely.”

Stiles hums and sets to work. Eventually, he gets a sufficient amount of celery to mix into the stuffing. He watches as Derek stuffs the turkey, leaning on his elbows and Derek puts the rest into the oven, bending over to fix the aluminum foil on the top. He taps his fingers frantically against the counter and sings quietly under his breath. “I’m surprised this all hasn’t blown up in our faces.”

Derek pauses with his hand still on the oven handle, leans back up. “Were you expecting it to?”

Stiles scrunches his face up. “I don’t know. A little bit. It just feels like it should have. It normally does. But it’s totally great and stress reducing that it hasn’t.”

Derek rolls his eyes. He moves, like he’s about to grab onto the pan holding their turkey, but instead brackets Stiles in between his arms and kisses him. Stiles groans, but not unhappily, and keeps a light hold on the back of Derek’s neck to keep him where he is. He adjusts Derek with his palms, warm against his skin, corrals Derek between his legs and Derek presses forward easily. Derek hasn’t shaved yet, thank god, because it gives Stiles the chance to rub his mouth over his rough jaw and meet his mouth again, to trace his fingers over the scratchy surface and adjust his head just the right way.

“You left the oven open,” Stiles says eventually, separating from Derek. Derek, mouth red and looking debauched manages to peel himself away. He grabs onto the turkey and deposits it on the top shelf over the stuffing.

“I feel like cracking a joke about being hungrier than the turkey, right now,” Stiles says sarcastically, glaring down at Derek’s butt. Derek comes back between his thighs, this time digging his fingers into Stiles’s side until he begins to frantically giggle and punch at Derek’s thighs.

They try a new recipe for cranberry sauce with orange juice and they don’t know the flavor of the jello they use so it ends up blue, but tastes delicious, and stains Stiles’s tongue when he licks it off Derek’s lips. Derek accidentally burns the marshmallows on top of the sweet potatoes because he is busy watching Stiles dance along to the radio like an idiot.

Stiles doesn’t know what he was thinking about it all blowing up. They’ve experienced firsthand that only rebirth comes from the ashes, anyhow. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr-- my URL is obriensnipples! I have all my drabbles in rebloggable forms there!


End file.
